ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
PC
PC or pc may refer to: Arts and entertainment * Player character or playable character, a fictional character controlled by a human player, usually in role-playing games or computer games * Port Charles, an American daytime TV soap opera * Production code number, a designation used to identify television episodes Organizations Government agencies * Peace Corps, a volunteer program run by the United States government * Philippine Constabulary, a defunct police force * Libyan Presidential Council * Privy council, a body that advises the head of state of a nation ** Queen's Privy Council for Canada ** Privy Council of the United Kingdom Political parties * Partido Comunista (disambiguation) (see also List of Communist parties) * Partidul Conservator, a Romanian conservative party * Plaid Cymru, a Welsh nationalist political party * Porozumienie Centrum, a now-defunct Polish right-wing political party * Progressive Conservative Party of Canada, a defunct Canadian federal political party ** Progressive Canadian Party, a party made up of former members of the Progressive Conservative party * Several current and former provincial political parties of Canada: ** Progressive Conservative Association of Alberta (1905–2017) ** Progressive Conservative Party of New Brunswick (1867– ) ** Progressive Conservative Party of Newfoundland and Labrador (1949– ) ** Progressive Conservative Association of Nova Scotia (1867– ) ** Progressive Conservative Party of Ontario (1854– ) ** Progressive Conservative Party of Prince Edward Island (1851– ) ** Progressive Conservative Party of Quebec (1982–1989) ** Yukon Progressive Conservative Party (1978–1991) Schools * ESPCI, an engineering school in France, also referred to as Physique-Chimie * Pembroke College, Oxford, a constituent college of the University of Oxford * Phoenix College, a community college in Arizona, US * Pickering College, an independent, co-educational K-12 school in Newmarket, Ontario, Canada * Port Charlotte High School, in Florida, US * Port Credit Secondary School, in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada * Presbyterian College, in Clinton, South Carolina, US * Providence College, in Rhode Island, US Other organizations * Pearl-Continental Hotels & Resorts, a hotel chain in Pakistan * Pirelli & C. (stock symbol PC) * Presbyterian Church, a Christian denomination ** Presbyterian Church (U.S.A.) or PC(USA), a Christian denomination * President's Choice, a private label product brand of the Canadian supermarket chain Loblaw Companies ** PC Mobile, a Canadian mobile virtual network operator ** PC Optimum, a Canadian rewards program ** President's Choice Financial, a Canadian financial services provider Law, economics and business * Percentage (pc), used in the case of quantities in economics * Police Constable, a police rank * President's Counsel, a professional rank * Prime cost or variable cost * Professional corporation, a type of corporate entity for licensed professionals (attorneys, architects, physicians, engineers, etc.) * Protective custody, a type of imprisonment or care to protect a person from harm * Principal Consultant, a management consulting position * Police commissioner, the chief manager of a police entity Places United States * Park City, Utah * Panama City, Florida * Panorama City, Los Angeles, a district in the San Fernando Valley * Port Charlotte, Florida Other places * Pacific Centre, a shopping mall in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada * Pacific Coast * Pacific Islands Trust Territory (ISO 3166 country code) * Panama City, the capital of Panama * Pitcairn Islands (FIPS PUB 10-4 territory code) Science, technology, and mathematics Biology * PC (cell line), a human prostate cancer cell line Chemistry * Phosphatidylcholine, a phospholipid * Polycarbonate, a plastic polymer * Propylene carbonate, a polar organic solvent * Pyruvate carboxylase, an enzyme Computing * Personal computer, a general-purpose computer for individuals ** IBM PC compatible, a personal computer similar to the original IBM PC, XT, and AT * Programmable controller (disambiguation) * Pica (typography) (pc), a typographic unit of measure * Program counter, a special register inside CPUs Mathematics * Path connected, a concept in mathematical topology * Precalculus, a level in math education Medicine and psychology * Palliative care, specialised care for people with serious illnesses * Pachyonychia congenita, a genetic skin disorder * Pancreatic cancer * Perceived control, a psychological concept * Post cibum (Latin for "after food"), in medical prescriptions * Posterior commissure, a brain landmark commonly used in biomedical image processing * Primary care * Pubococcygeus muscle * Phase contrast magnetic resonance imaging Physics and cosmology * Parsec (pc), a unit of distance used in astronomy * Picocoulomb (pC), a unit of electrostatic charge * Petacoulomb (PC), a unit of electrostatic charge * Photonic crystal, a photonic band gap material Other uses in science and technology * PC, a type of Mazda C engine * Prestressed concrete, a method for overcoming concrete's natural weakness in tension * Progressive contextualization, a scientific method * Prontor-Compur, a standard connector type for photographic flash synchronization Transport * Patrol craft, a small naval vessel generally designed for coastal defence duties * Penn Central, a railroad in the United States * Patrol, Coastal, a US Navy hull classification symbol * Pegasus Airlines (IATA code: PC) Other uses * PC (footballer), Brazilian footballer * Political correctness, language or behavior that appears calculated to provide a minimum of offense * Proto-Celtic, the reconstructed common ancestor of the Celtic languages * Pro-choice, the view that women should have the choice of whether or not to terminate a pregnancy See also * P.C. Hooftstraat, a street in Amsterdam, Netherlands * Tandy Pocket Computer (PC-1 etc.) * PCS (disambiguation)